


Look and See (#69 Camera)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [122]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Community: numb3rs100, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wants Ian to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look and See (#69 Camera)

“We’ll destroy them but I want you to see. You are so magnificent you need to see.”

Ian looked.

His skin was flushed and streaked from the thin lash that had tormented his nipples. His hair was tousled, his face open. He remembered the click of the camera in the distant background.

Ian looked.

The camera had been attached to the headboard clicking automatically. Ian was tied spread, his head arching back as Charlie sunk into him. His mouth was opened. It looked like a scream but Ian remembered a heavy groan of pleasure.

Ian looked.

The camera had been right above him. His big toes were tied together. Slender cords were delicately woven across his feet and up his ankles. His legs were woven together with heavy rope of deep moss green. His cock, left free, curved up thick and full to rest against his belly. Soft blue ropes cinched his waist narrow and bound his arms to his sides. White ropes formed a harness around his chest highlighting small, hard nipples. Cords of every color were woven into a delicate collar and gag.

“I like you like that.” The Professor whispered.

Ian looked at his face. He looked peaceful.


End file.
